The 49th Battle
by WitchyElphaba
Summary: It's Sora versus Cloud, Leon, Tifa and Yuffie. Will Sora actually defeat the four of them? Spoilers: Well, this whole story IS a KH II spoiler. So, read at your own caution.


Alright...rather random, but this was based off the 49th battle in the Hades Paradox Cup in KHII. I dunno why but I just had so much fun in that battle (needless to say I was defeated more than once...)

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine, and I do not make any profit off this. Bleh...

I also hope I didn't ruin the Final Fantasy characters..this is my first time writing them.Enjoy!

* * *

Cracking her knuckles, and then stretching her arms over her head, Tifa beamed brightly at the rest of the group.

"You guys ready?"

Yuffie, who had been stretching on the ground, jumped up, clearly excited. She gave Tifa thumbs up and a smile. Leon merely grunted, placing his gunblade over his sword. The three began to move forward, but Tifa realized one person was missing from the group.

"Cloud?"

"Aw, c'mon! Don't tell me you're actually ducking out on this?!" Yuffie pined.

Cloud merely looked at them, his buster sword held limply in his hand.

"Does anyone else find it wrong that we're about to gang up on a fifteen-year-old?" he asked.

The three stared at him, and suddenly, Tifa and Yuffie burst out in laughter, with Leon merely smiling. Cloud stared at them.

"What?"

"Hey, I think if Sora didn't want to fight us, he wouldn't have entered this tournament!" Yuffie cried.

"I dunno… you don't know Hades like I do…"

Tifa walked up to Cloud and placed a strong hand on his strong, armored shoulder.

"It's a game, not a battle for life. It's not as if you have to kill him, just have fun."

Cloud couldn't help but shudder a little: those words sounded too familiar. Nevertheless, he shrugged. Maybe this time, they could actually win over Sora…he _did_ find it embarrassing when he lost to a fourteen-year-old.

The group entered the fighting ring in the Underworld. They waited for just under a moment, and then he walked in.

Cloud was completely surprised. Sora was on his own, with only his weapon and magic. He didn't appear to be carrying Elixirs, Ethers… not even a regular Potion. The kid was nuts to think he was going to take on the four of them with his pure skills.

"_He _is_ the Keyblade Master. I wouldn't underestimate him..."_ Cloud stared at Sora, who readied himself in hi battle position, and took notice of the confident smirk that played upon Sora's lips.

Shaking his head to himself, Cloud raised his own weapon, as the three friends at his side readied themselves, and shouted fighting words at their youngest friend.

"It's over!"

"Come and get it!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Cloud smirked.

"Farewell."

A moment's pause…

The four older friends rushed towards the teenager. Sora took a few blows, before surprising them all with a Trinity Limit. He focused his attack on Tifa, slamming and swinging his Keyblade on her, around her. His limit ended, and Tifa retaliated by throwing several of her strong punches. Sora stumbled and lost his balance. Leon hurried over, his gunblade ready to lessen Sora's health power, who was already out of magic.

Using all his might, Leon swung his weapon and hit…nothing.

"Huh?"

The four looked around, and found Sora gliding at an unimaginable speed around the arena. They stood dumbfounded for a moment, and upon the same instinct, all hurried forward to catch the Keybearer.

"This one's gonna hurt!" Yuffie cried, leaping high into the air and preparing to throw her shuriken towards Sora.

Sora landed his glide and faced Yuffie just as she threw her shuriken. He pulled up his Keyblade in front of him, and blocked the shuriken in time. The shuriken hit against the Keyblade, bounced off it, and when zooming back towards Yuffie. Sora jumped and began his glide again, Yuffie's loud squeal of an "Ow!" satisfying him.

Cloud smirked.

Leon then begun shooting blasts of fire towards Sora, but he was too quick. Sora glided around until his magic was recharged. He landed and ran towards Tifa and Yuffie, who ran towards him. Cloud realized too late that they had made a huge mistake.

Sora unleashed his limit again. For a moment, Cloud didn't know who was hitting who. For a split moment, he thought the two girls had triumphed over the teenager, and relaxed his grip on his weapon.

"That was easy-"

He held up a hand to his eyes as a bright light flashed, and then he saw Tifa sink to the floor, clearly dazed

"Okay…just…give me a second…" Yuffie muttered, and then fell onto the floor besides Tifa. Sora straightened up and looked at Cloud and Leon , his confident smirk on his face again. The two older men allowed themselves a quick grin before the three threw themselves at each other.

Sora was out of magic again, but that meant he was more dangerous: his endless blows would continue until he was completely recharged on magic again. Leon took several painful blows before Sora lost his energy: he couldn't finish a hit without his magic.

"It's over!" Leon shouted, as his gunblade began to glow and increase. Sora's eyes grew wide, and he quickly jumped high into the air and over Leon 's head, just barely avoiding being sliced in half. He flung his arms to his side and glided as quickly as possible around the arena…his magic was almost recharged…

Cloud suddenly jumped into the air and flew around the arena at a faster speed than Sora's. Sora tried to avoid him but he saw Cloud coming at him from every direction. He squeezed his eyes shut as he saw Cloud blast through the air straight towards him, expecting the blow. Instead he felt a rush of air pass him.

Sora opened his eyes: Cloud had completely bypassed him! Smiling to himself, he continued forward, then…

"Now!"

Sora felt the impact of the buster sword's blunt side against his ribs, and found himself being thrown to the opposite side of the arena.

"Nice one!" Leon shouted, aiming his gunblade at Sora. "Here it goes!"

Sora, who was attempting to get his breathing back at a normal pace, was only able to get up and jump out of the way in time. He flew up again. Gliding was his only option.

"Hurry, his health is low; we can finish him off…" Cloud's words faded as he watched Sora turn in the air, holding the Keyblade in the air.

"Heal!" he shouted, and both watched the as the green-gold, un-blossomed flower bell appeared over Sora's head. His bruises were gone. Sora smirked once again.

"_Dammit…I forgot about that…" _Cloud thought,

With his health completely back and his magic gone, Sora launched himself once again at Leon . This time, Sora was unstoppable. His hits were endless, and Leon was helpless. He blocked a few more of Sora's hits, but Sora somehow found a way to regain his strength and continue his hits. Within a moment, Sora regained his magic. He looked at Leon and smiled widely.

"Thunder!"

Lightning filled the arena; Cloud managed to somehow avoid getting hit by a strike of lighting. Leon , however, was less lucky, and Cloud watched in amazement as the strong man fell to the floor.

"No…I can't lose…!" he muttered, closing his eyes into his hand.

Now it was down to two. Cloud and Sora stood there, looking at each other. Then, as if reading one another's mind, they both launched themselves into the air and began to fly around the arena, not taking their eyes off each other.

They both then dive-bombed into one another, their weapons clashing, the sound of metal against metal filling the arena.

"Not bad, shorty." Cloud retorted, surprised in himself.

"Likewise, Mr. Chocobo-head!" Sora laughed. He pushed his Keyblade down on the buster sword, loosening Cloud's grip on the weapon. He then swung the weapon to the side, turning as he went. Sora's Keyblade swung over and caught Cloud in the ribs. Cloud stumbled backwards, taking the blow more figuratively, as he figured it was Sora's way to repay him for his earlier hit on the boy.

Cloud jumped into the air, not letting go of his target. Sora prepared to jump into the air, when cried out as Cloud brought down his sword, nearly slamming it into Sora, but the impact of the weapon landing on the ground, and the strange aura of power emitting from it, hurting him.

Sora paused for a quick moment as he stared at Cloud with slightly squinted eyes. It had to end now. His mind locking on to Cloud, he unleashed his limit once again.

Cloud attempted to block, but it was too late. He felt the Keyblade bash against his body at all angles and sides. He prepared to retaliate against Sora as Sora paused momentarily. Then Sora unleashed all the energy he had left, leaping into the air and swinging the Keyblade around.

Sora felt the Keyblade slam into Cloud painfully, and Cloud finally fell, his weapon slipping from his grip.

"No…no…I…gotta keep going…"

A bell clanged, announcing the end of the match.

Sora spun his Keyblade, and then rested it on his shoulder. He looked at the four adults, who were stirring feebly in front of him, and couldn't stop the laugh from coming out of him.

Tifa stood up, slightly bruised but smiling at Sora. She offered at hand to Yuffie, who didn't smile, but instead gave Sora a rueful look as she rubbed her arm. Leon slowly pulled himself to his feet, and then nodded his head towards Sora in congratulations.

Sora looked at Cloud, who remained on the floor. Biting his lip, he walked over in front of him.

"Um…you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

Cloud didn't move. Sora paused, and moved to walk away, and then Cloud looked up at him. Both looked at each other, and then Sora offered him a hand. Cloud took him, and allowed the fifteen-year-old, who was probably equally, if not more, as strong as he was, help him to his feet. Cloud mounted his weapon on his back, and patted Sora's shoulder.

"Good match, kid."

Sora grinned widely at him, but only received what could've been the smallest smile in history. _"Good enough from Cloud."_ Sora thought.

Cloud walked off the fighting floor, and Sora turned to the rest. Tifa and Leon also patted the boys shoulder and wished him luck for his next match.

One member, however, was not thrilled at all.

"Aw, I lost to him, _again_! Not fair!" Yuffie pouted.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it..I had fun writing it! Reviews are appreciated! 


End file.
